Weinende Engel
Die Weinenden Engel (Weeping Angels) sind eine Gruppe von Jägern und stammen vermutlich aus den Dunklen Zeiten des Universums. Der Doctor ist der Ansicht, dass die Weeping Angels so alt (oder fast so alt), wie das Universum sind, allerdings weiß niemand, woher sie kommen. Der Doctor beschreibt sie als Wesen des Zeitraffers, Die einsamen Assassinen und als die einzigen Psychopaten im Universum, die schön töten, weil ihre Methode des Tötens lediglich eine Berührung ist, die ihre Opfer in die Vergangenheit zurückschickt, in eine Zeit, bevor sie geboren waren. Die Nahrung der Engel ist dann die potentielle Energie, welche ihre Opfer gehabt hätten, wenn sie in der Gegenwart weiter gelebt hätten. Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Ihre Physiologie ist Quantum-gesperrt, sie können dadurch nur eine einzige Position im Raum einnehmen, wenn sie von einem Beobachter angesehen werden. Dadurch stehen sie starr und unbeweglich da. Wenn sie nicht angesehen werden, nehmen sie eine Quantum-Wellenform an und können dadurch an vielen Orten im Raum gleichzeitig sein, wodurch sie sich sehr schnell bewegen können. Sie benutzen diese Fähigkeit zum Anschleichen und auch zum Angriff auf unvorsichtige Beute. Sie verwandeln sich in Stein, wenn sie angesehen werden. Dies ist ein Abwehrmechanismus, da es nicht möglich ist, Stein zu töten. In dieser Form halten sie gewöhnlich ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich gegenseitig ansehen und so für immer in der gesperrten Form verbleiben müssen. Von dieser Haltung stammt ihr Name der Weinenden Engel. thumb|200px|left|Ein Engel im TV Die Engel haben auch noch weitere besondere Fähigkeiten, zum Beispiel können sie elektrisches Licht kontrollieren und es so ausschalten, um sich dann in der Dunkelheit bewegen zu können. Auch besitzen sie die Macht, sich selbst durch Bilder zu projizieren, dabei können sie auch die Steuerung und Stromversorgung von Bildschirmen beeinflussen und so verhindern, das er abgeschaltet wird, bevor sie aus dem Bildschirm heraus treten können. Ein antikes Buch von River Song meint hierzu, das alles was ein Abbild eines Engels darstellen kann, selbst zu einem Engel wird. Die Engel zeigen ihren Opfern beim Angriff ihre Reißzähne und Krallen. Die Engel haben von Natur aus keine Stimme. Um kommunizieren zu können, töten sie auch auf herkömmliche Weise. Nach einem Genickbruch ihrer Opfer entfernen sie deren Großhirnrinde, übertragen sie auf sich selbst und sprechen mit der entsprechenden Stimme. Dabei besitzen sie auch alle Erinnerungen der Opfer. Der Doctor und die Engel Fünfter Doctor (Fallen Angels) Achter Doctor thumb|210px|Der Doctor, der Mönch und ein Engel Die Weinenden Engel verbünden sich mit dem Time Lord, der sich der Mönch nennt und nun unter dem Namen "Reverend Mortimus" agiert. Mit den Engeln als Energiequelle erschafft er Gebilde, um das Ende des Universums zu überstehen. Der wahnsinnige Time Lord Eleven, der seine bisherigen Inkarnationen als Stimmen in seinem Kopf hört, manipuliert den Mönch und benutzt ihn und die Engel, um sie auf Helen Sinclair und Liv Chenka zu hetzen. Die Engel verraten den Mönch schließlich und ernähren sich von ihm, wodurch er in einer anderen Zeit landet (The Side of the Angels). Zehnter Doctor thumb|210px|Die besiegten Engel Sally Sparrow stößt im Jahr 2007 in einem verlassenen Haus erstmals auf die Engel. Sie erhält Nachrichten vom Zehnten Doctor, der gemeinsam mit Martha Jones von den Engeln ins Jahr 1969 verschleppt wurde. Weitere Opfer der Engel werden Kathy Nightingale, Billy Shipton und einige Menschen, die zuvor das verlassene Haus wegen eines möglichen Kaufes besichtigten. Die Engel versuchen, Nahrung aus den enormen Energiereserven der TARDIS zu beziehen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingt, da sie lediglich den TARDIS-Schlüssel haben, aber nicht wissen, wo sich die Maschine befindet. Aus Versehen führt Sally die Engel zum Standort der TARDIS, sie werden am Ende jedoch besiegt. Als die Engel um die TARDIS herum stehen, dematerialisiert sie sich, wodurch die Engel sich gegenseitig anschauen und nun für immer so verharren müssen (Blink). Der Zehnte Doctor begegnet den Engeln erneut, als er mit Gabriella Gonzalez in den Wirren des Ersten Weltkriegs landet. Dort sind die Engel auf den Kriegsschlachtfeldern auf Jagd. Gabby und der Doctor können dem treiben ein Ende setzen (The Weeping Angels of Mons) Elfter Doctor [[Datei:224 engel.jpg|thumb|230px|left|Engel an Bord der Byzantium]] Im 51. Jahrhundert erfährt die Neue Kirche von einem Weinenden Engel, der sich an Bord des Raumschiffs Byzantium befindet. Die im Gefängnis wegen Mordes sitzende Dr. River Song erhält von der Kirche ein Begnadigungsangebot, wenn sie den Engel findet und dafür sorgt, dass der Doctor sich einschaltet, um den Engel unschädlich zu machen. Beides gelingt ihr, doch der inzwischen wieder aktive Engel sorgt für den Absturz der Byzantium auf dem Planeten Alfava Metraxis. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sich dort im Totenlabyrinth der Aplaner eine ganze Armee Weinender Engel befindet, die nun wieder aktiviert werden soll, um die Zeit der Engel einzuläuten. Dem Elften Doctor, River und Amy Pond gelingt es, dies zu verhindern. Die Engel werden in einen Zeit-Riss gezogen. (The Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone) (Touched by an Angel) (Magic of the Angels) In New York City haben die Engel so etwas wie eine Basis errichtet. Sie bringen dort immer wieder Menschen in die Vergangenheit und ernähren sich dadurch. Dies passiert auch Rory, als er sich zusammen mit seiner Frau und dem Doctor im gegenwärtigen New York befindet und er durch einen Engel in die Vergangenheit gebracht wird. Zwar kann der Doctor ihn retten und die Engels mittels eines Paradoxes vernichten, jedoch überlebt ein einziger Engel diese Vernichtung und erwischt Rory erneut. Amy lässt sich danach freiwillig vom Engel verschleppen, da der Doctor keine Möglichkeit sieht nochmal in die Vergangenheit von New York zu reisen um Rory erneut zu retten, da zu viel an den Zeitlinien manipuliert wurde. (The Angels Take Manhattan) Die Weinenden Engel sind die Ersten, die nach Trenzalore reisen, um herauszufinden, was dort los ist. Der Elfte Doctor und Clara treffen gleich nach ihrer Ankunft auf mehrere eingefrorene, jedoch noch immer "lebende" Engel. Später, während der Belagerung von Trenzalore, stoßen einzelne Engel immer wieder in die Stadt vor und werden dort vom Doctor mit Hilfe von Spiegeln überlistet. (The Time of the Doctor) Zwölfter Doctor (The Lost Angel) Im Lauf der Jahrhunderte haben viele Spezies, auch die Weinenden Engel, versucht in die Matrix der Time Lords einzudringen. Zusammen mit einem Dalek und Cybermen wurden die dortigen Weinenden Engel von den organischen Datenkabeln der Matrix überwuchert und in die Datenbank "eingegliedert". Sie stellen zwar immer noch eine Gefahr dar, werden aber von den Kabeln behindert und können so weder dem Zwölften Doctor, noch Clara gefährlich werden. (Hell Bent) Kategorie:Außerirdische Völker Kategorie:Raubtiere